


St. Mary's school for Catholic Girls

by 2kitsune



Category: Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Catholic School Girl AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!Michael, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Swearing, fem!Gavin, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During bible studies a note from Gabby's secret girlfriend, Michelle, lands on the brit's desk; It tells her to meet outside in ten minutes. What happen next surprises Gabby, but who is she to complain when Michelle decides to have a little fun. Not to mention that they could be walked in on at any second, and only have fifteen minutes till next period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Mary's school for Catholic Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing the names around for this fic, so to make sure you (the reader) don't get confused I'm putting who is who here. 
> 
> Gavin: Gabby  
> Micheal: Michelle  
> Ray: Rae  
> Geoff: Georgia  
> Ryan: Riley  
> Jack: Jaqueline  
> Joel: Jordan

Gabby sighs, hand heavy where it pressed against her hot cheek, and peered boredly through bright blue eyes at the chalkboard, they were learning about the Old Testament but Gabby couldn’t remember most of what they had learnt this semester. Hot sun streamed through the window and fell on her, making the sandy blond sleepy, her eyelids felt and every now and again they would drop to the point Gabby was nearly asleep, only to jolt awake again. The teacher’s talk was mindless buzzing to her, it had been as soon ten minutes had passed, in fact as soon as she sat down in her seat the teacher’s talk had gone right over her head. 

To her left most other students were paying attention, but there were five individuals that Gabby honed on to, and those five were his only friends. Georgia, a senior with long black hair, was absently doodling a new tattoo idea onto her sketch pad. Rae, a junior, was playing a Gameboy colour underneath her desk with headphones in, covered by shaggy brown hair that fell just past her ears. Jaqueline, a senior, with short brown hair was sneakily eating food. And Riley, a senior, was drawing out a game plan for soccer on her sketchpad. 

Gabby didn’t even remember how she, and the other five girls, had become friends. All she remembered was bonding over the fact that they all liked video games, and that they were all dorks. Like the fact none of them were Catholic, they were the 10% of ‘other’ that had to be admitted to keep this school running.

“Pst, Gabby.” A low, seductive voice, with a jersey twang voiced near her head and Gabby nearly jumped in her seat, her hands clenching on the desk and her knees knocking together. Letting out a low breath through pink lips Gabby turned to see her best friend grinning wolfishly at her, and rolled her blue eyes. 

“What do you want, Mich.” Gabby spoke quietly, glancing sideways at their teacher who had their back turned to them. “We’ll get caught.” 

But Michelle didn’t reply, she simply shot Gabby another look before sitting back up at her desk and furiously beginning to write something. Sighing Gabby rolled her eyes and sat back up at her own desk, deciding to try and pay attention in the last twenty minutes, when something fell on her desk. Looking up there were no hints to who it could have come from, everyone was busy more or less paying attention. 

Gulping Gabby opened the note, reading slowly before blinking and then blinking again, it read; ‘Meet me outside in ten minutes’. Looking up this time Gabby was met with warm brown eyes, a wide grin pulled across pink lips, and with the brit watching Michelle raised her hand. 

“Father, may I please go to the bathroom?” Michelle spoke in her most polite, and girly, voice. Their teacher, who was male, briefly looked over his shoulder and nodded to say she could, before turning back to his lesson. Gabby watched as Michelle stood up, brushed off her black skirt that was far too short, and winked at the brit with long lashes before turning and walking out.

Gabby sat there, body humming as she squeezed her knees together, constantly glancing at the clock. Ten minutes past far too slowly, but once it was finally up the sandy blond threw her hand up and waited for the teacher to notice. Once he had Gabby put on her most breathy voice, fluttered her eyelashes, and asked. “Father, can I go to the bathroom please?” 

“Go ahead.” The teacher said, already looking down to read out a verse from the bible, and Gabby bit down on her bottom lip before standing up and quickly exiting. Outside the brit had barely collapsed against the classroom door when a pair of soft lips pressed against hers, Gabby froze before her hands flew up to grip Michelle’s shoulders and she began to furiously kiss back. 

“Shit, Gab’s.” Michelle hissed and pulled away, this time grabbing onto Gabby’s hand and beginning to pull her down the hall. Gabby giggled at her girlfriend’s exclamation and pressed close to her side, leaning in to press open mouthed kisses to Michelle’s neck. All of a sudden the brunette stopped, Gabby almost falling over, and pushed them into an empty classroom. 

Gabby giggled again and went straight to the teacher’s desk, looking up through her lashes at Michelle who had paused to watch the brit, and promptly pushed everything off the desk before sitting up on it. Her already short skirt hitched up, exposing long pale legs and over-the-knee socks, and Michelle let out a low sound of approval. 

 

With a smile on her face Gabby shrugged her shoulders and let her navy blue cardigan fall off her shoulders, it pooled at her elbows and Michelle hurriedly stepped forwards to put her hands on the brit’s shoulders and push her back. Gabby fell back and propped herself up on her elbows, laying width wise on the dark mahogany desk, and slowly brought her feet up to rest on the desk and open her legs, exposing pale blue panties. 

Silently Michelle stepped around to stand between her legs, leaning over Gabby with her hands on either side of the brit’s hips to roughly press their lips together. The sandy blond gasped against her mouth and kissed back, slowly sitting up so that she didn’t have to lean on her elbows, and placed both hands on Michelle’s hips. Michelle smirked against her girlfriends lips and brought her hands up to slowly undo Gabby’s tie, tugging it from where it rested underneath the brit’s collar before dropping it to the ground. Next were the brit’s buttons, and Michelle let out a low sound at the sight of her girlfriend nearly spilling out of the pale blue bra she wore. Gabby wore her blouse tucked in, but it was quickly yanked out so that Michelle could undo the rest of the buttons, exposing the brit’s flat stomach.

“Mich-elle.” Gabby moaned and pulled back, head lolling and eyes fluttering closed as the brunette slowly began to massage her through her bra. Tremors ran through Gabby’s body, a tingling feeling running from everywhere Michelle touched to the rest of her body, and her mouth fell open. The fact that they could be caught any second helped fuel this on, and Gabby rolled her hips forwards to meet Michelle’s as her hands trailed from the brunette’s hips to her white blouse. It didn’t help that the jersey girl wore her blouse with her top two buttons undone, she refused to wear the tie properly, hinting at the shape of breasts whenever Michelle lent over or when the material shifted. 

Gabby’s long fingers pulled at her tie, undoing it but not pulling it from Michelle’s neck, and clumsily undid her girlfriend’s blouse. The sandy blonde’s eyes fell open when he saw the brunette’s red bra and breasts, Gabby’s stomach filling with butterflies, and she brought her hands up to cup at Michael’s breasts. 

“We don’t have long.” Michelle panted in her ear as he undid the rest of Gabby’s shirt and untucked it, her hands still kneading at the brit’s breasts. “There’s a class in her in fifteen, you think you can handle that?” She asked, her voice full of implications and Gabby moaned as she rocked forwards. 

“Fuck yes I can.” Gabby replied, swearing for once even though she wasn’t the one to do that often, and flicked her eyes up to meet Michelle as the girl stood back up.   
Without speaking Michelle placed her hands on Gabby’s shoulders, pushing the brit back again so that the Brit had to prop herself up on her own elbows, and while keeping their gazes locked she slowly sank down to her knees. When Gabby realized what was happening her eyes widened and her breathing stopped, the brit’s body freezing as he waited for any form of touch from Michelle. She didn’t have to wait long, the brunette’s hands coming up to rest on her knees and slowly run towards her hips, purposely bunching up her skirt so that it fell around the sandy blonde’s skinny waist. 

She watched silently as Michelle lent forwards and purposely kissed just above the waistline of Gabby’s panties, nipping and leaving open mouthed kisses to the area, her tanned fingers came up wrapped around the waistband on the brit’s underwear, tugging just enough to expose some more skin. Gabby desperately reached up to her own bra and pulled it down, not bothering to try and undo it, and exposed her breasts to the hot air. Her nipples were already hard and Gabby reached up to pinch at them, making herself hiss and her body shudder, a low moan escaping her lips.

Michelle made a sound when she saw what Gabby was doing, her nails digging into the brit to get her attention back into the brunette, and smirked when Gabby gasped again. This time the panties came down further and Michelle leaned forwards to breath across Gabby’s vagina, hearing the brit gasp, before nuzzling her nose against the fabric. Her hands moved from the waistline of Gabby’s panties to her inner thighs, digging her blunt nails along the brit’s inner thighs and leaving thin red lines in her wake. 

“Mich~” Gabby gasped, her hands flying from her own breasts to Michelle’s short hair, wrapping her ivory fingers in the thick curls and roughly tugging. She expected to be hit, but instead the jersey girl took in stride and continued with her ministrations. This time Michelle’s hands came back up to Gabby’s panties, grabbing onto the material and yanking them down without hesitation, they blue material came off one leg but stayed on the brit’s right leg, and Michelle moaned at the sight of Gabby’s bare pussy. 

“Shit Gab’s.” Michelle said and lent forwards, her hot breath fanning along Gabby’s outer lips and making the brit moan. “All fucking shaved for me? You little slut.” As she spoke her tongue flicked out and lightly licked along Gabby’s vagina, parting the lips and stopping the brit from speaking as she her body arched and a yelp left her mouth. Smirking Michelle leant in and began eating her girlfriend out, tongue flicking over Gabby’s clit and making the brit shudder. Her hands moved again and this time the brunette’s finger was poised at the brit’s entrance, feeling himself just how wet Gabby was. 

“And you’re wet for me? Fuck Gab’s.” Michelle said in a low tone, fingers prodding and teasing the brit’s entrance. Gabby’s stomach dropped and her outer lips tingled, producing wetness that the jersey girl collected with her finger, her body giving it away that she was immensely turned on by this. 

“Michelle.” Gabby gasped, eyes closing as her elbows began shaking. “Michelle, please.” She whimpered, hips rolling up to try and find friction in the space between the brunette and her throbbing sex. When Michelle failed to comply soon enough she reached down and began to play with herself, pointer finger desperately rubbing over her clit. Michelle let her continue for a while, brown eyes watching and taking in the image of Gabby spread out on a teacher’s desk furiously trying to get herself off, before stopping the brit and slapping her hand away. 

Gabby whined but shut up quickly when Michael lent forwards again and began to flick her tongue over the brit’s clit, and the finger that had slowly been teasing the sandy blonde’s entrance slowly pushed inside. Gabby groaned, hips shifting to get used to the feeling, and pushed herself down onto the finger. Michelle groaned at the feeling of her finger being squeezed and felt her own sex throb, her other hand coming down to touch her own body through her red panties. 

“Mich.” Gabby whined and squirmed, eyes glazed over and cheeks red from the heat of the classroom and the heat rising off of her own body. Sweat gathered on her forehead and stuck to her bangs, also gathering on her heaving chest and between her thighs. “Add another one.” She demanded, not even caring when Michelle chuckled. 

Slowly Michelle pumped the first finger, her tongue still flicking over Gabby’s clit, letting the brit get used to the feeling before slowly pushing in another and hearing the sandy blond cry out. Michelle hooked her fingers, then stretching them, and heard the brit exclaim loudly Gabby’s inner walls clenched. “A- another.” Gabby squeaked, her voice desperate, and Michelle’s eyes widened. 

“Really babe?” Michelle voiced, pulling away enough to speak. Gabby opened her eyes to peer blearily down at the jersey girl and nodded, her body screaming for Michelle to hurry up and do it. “Okay.” The brunette said with a smirk and, while still watching Gabby’s face, pushed a third finger inside. 

“Oh!” Gabby cried and her hands slapped down onto the wooden desk, nails digging into the smooth surface and forming dents in the wood. She went to squeeze her legs together only to remember Michelle was there and stopped herself, instead pushing herself down onto the jersey girl’s fingers and rolling her hips to help add to the pleasure. Michael groaned at the feeling of Gabby fucking herself on the brunette’s fingers and shoved her own hand under her skirt and into her red underwear, fingers finding her clit instantly and beginning to rub at it hard. 

Slowly Michelle began pushing her fingers in and out, building up the pace till you could hear her fingers slapping against the brit’s sex, Gabby meeting her pace by rolling her hips down. Suddenly Michelle’s fingers found just the right spot inside the brit and Gabby saw white, her body arching up off the desk, a yell leaving her lips. “There!” She yelled, slamming her hips down desperately and Michelle smirked. 

The brunette picked up the face, tongue flicking against her girlfriend and fingers fucking her roughly. Her own hand kept stroking along her clit and Michelle could feel her body begin to tingle and heat up, white spots dancing behind her closed eyes, and she doubted it would take long for her to finish after Gabby.

Gabby herself was nearing her end, body shuddering and chest heaving as she tried gasp in air. Her hands, which had been digging into the wood, came back to her own chest and she squeezed, throwing her head left and right from where it rest on the desk. Her mouth fell open and a pained moan left her mouth, with every thrust up Michelle was hitting her g- spot and if they weren’t careful Gabby would come soon. 

Just as she thought that Gabby’s toes began curling, the tingling in her body gathering in her crotch and stomach, and she grit her teeth. “Michelle!” She sobbed as her orgasm wracked through her like a freight train, white light exploding between her eyes and her nails digging to hard into the skin of her breasts that she drew a little blood. “Michelle! Michelle!” She continued to sob as her hips jerked of their own accord, body arching off the desk, milking her of everything she had. 

As she came down from her high Michelle pulled her fingers out, and when Gabby finally opened her eyes and blearily blinked down at the russet haired girl Michelle brought her fingers to her lips, licking and sucking off the brit’s juices still her fingers were completely clean. She brought the hand that were in her own panties and wiped it on her skirt, she could finish later. 

But Gabby seemed to have other plans. Body still slow and slightly lethargic the brit pushed herself up, slowly getting off the desk, ignoring how her own juices were dripping down her thighs. Not bothering to pull on her own panties Gabby grabbed onto Michelle’s arm, pulling her up and shoving the brunette onto the desk before getting down on her knees. She was still pretty weak from her own orgasm, her body heavy and sedated and still humming a bit, but the brit still managed to lean forwards and wrap her fingers around Michelle’s underwear and impatiently pull. 

Michelle, who had initially not understood what Gabby was doing, settled back on her elbows and smirked down at her girlfriend. Gabby coyly smiled back and pulled Michelle’s completely off, not looking as she threw them to the ground somewhere. With Michelle’s legs wide open everything was on display for the brit, and Gabby eagerly took in the sight of neatly trimmed pubic hair that stopped before her sex. 

Gabby lent forwards and tongued over Michelle’s clit, feeling one of her girlfriends had snap down and grip at the brit’s own hair before yanking lightly. The russet haired girl moaned low in her throat and pushed her hips down, seeking out Gabby’s tongue. The brit chuckled lightly before bringing a hand up and teasing around Michelle’s hole briefly, amazed at how wet the brunette was, before pushing in and hooking her fingers. Michelle’s body jolted and then arched, thighs clenching and then unclenching, Gabby had found her g-spot just like that. 

Michelle’s other hand gripped onto her own breast, teasing her own hard nipples and moaning as she pinched it between her fingers. She had always been a bit of a masochist, and when Gabby grazed the brunette’s clit with her own teeth Michelle jolted and arched her back, her eyes closing and her mouth gaping open. The sandy blond heard her cry out and did it again, lightly nipping and hallowing her lips to suction on the bundle of nerves. Her finger continued to push in and out of Michael, fucking her hard and the brunette took it like a champ, Gabby even stopped for a second just to watch the jersey girl fuck herself on the sandy blonde’s own fingers. 

Pulling away to breath Gabby compensated by nipping at the insides of Michelle’s thighs, not bothering to be careful and leaving some pretty big bite marks that would look irresistible against the russet haired girl’s tanned thighs tomorrow morning. Her canines were pretty sharp and Gabby had always made sure to use that to her advantage, leaving bite marks on Michelle’s skin for every hickey that the jersey girl left on hers. She had continued to finger fuck Michelle through all this, and pushed another finger in. The russet haired girl gaped and yanked on Gavin’s hair, the brit seeing stars for a second, totally lost in the moment.

Deciding that was enough teasing Gabby moved back to her girlfriend, moving her tongue everywhere she could. Above her Michael’s voice rose in pitch with every gasp, her body tightening and inching off the desk with every sound. “Oooh shit! Gab’s!” Michelle moaned, pushing her hips down and with one more curl of the brit’s fingers the brunette was cumming. “Gab’s!” She yelled, hand gripping and yanking so hard that some of Gabby’s hair was pulled out, her other hand was on her own breast and was gripping so hard there would be bruises tomorrow morning. Her vision was lost as she came, white starts exploding in front of her eyes, and a rough sob was yanked from her open lips. Her hand left Gabby’s hair and moved up to her own, yanking lightly. 

“Fuck!” Michelle sobbed as her orgasm washed over her like waves, rolling through her body relentlessly every couple of seconds and leaving the brunette to gasp and arch off the desk. Gabby smiled a little smile and stood up between Michelle’s legs, her dirtied hand held away from her body, and lent over the jersey girl to roughly kiss her. Michelle quickly caught on through the haze in her mind and lethargically kissed back, their kisses slow and sloppy with lots of teeth and drool but both girls were too far sedated to care.

When Michelle came around some more Gabby stood up to pull on her panties, during this the blue material had fallen around her right ankle and she yanked in around the other ankle before pulling them up. The hand that had been inside Michelle was still covered in the jersey girl’s juices, and without thinking about it Gabby pushed them into her mouth, tongue flicking around to clean them, only to realize that Michelle was watching her with a smirk, and once the sandy blond had finished she pulled them out and smiled back.

Gabby went to open her mouth only to be stopped by the bell. No, really, the bell just rang. “FUCK!” Michelle exclaimed, face suddenly panicked, and jumped off the desk to grab her panties and hurriedly pull them on, wincing seeing as they didn’t have a chance to clean herself and was still covered in her own juices. Gabby was on the same wavelength and shifted as she hurriedly did up her buttons, fingers fumbling as she tried to do them up before haphazardly tucking herself back in. 

Their hair was a mess and both girls had just finished fixing it as well as they could before voices starting sounding outside, both girls looked at each other before hurriedly heading towards the door. “Mich, wait.” Gabby spoke up and grabbed Michelle’s hand just as she went to open the door, halting her movements. When the russet haired girl looked over, mouth opening to say something, Gabby quickly lent in and kissed the jersey girl. Michelle was a little surprised but went with it, placing her hands on the brit’s hips and tugging Gabby so close that there was no space between their bodies. 

“Love you.” Gabby muttered when they pulled apart, an easy smile on her lips as they stood with their foreheads pressed together. 

“Love you too.” Michelle replied and grinned, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the brit’s lips one more time before pulling away and placing a hand on the door. “Now let’s go, we still have two classes with these fuckwits.”

Gabby groaned but smiled, before following Michelle out the door. 

-

It was later when all the girls were in their dorm room when Rae pointed out that Gabby’s buttons were mismatched, making the brit squawk and turn bright red as all the other girls laughed.


End file.
